She looks like you
by KatieHaller
Summary: Six years after her death, Puck visits Quinn's grave, short oneshot


**Okay so here is my fic: if Quinn had died in childbirth and Puck is left t raise their daughter. He hadn't been to her graveside in six years since the funeral. But here is the oneshot. Also good songs to listen too while reading are "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac or "Daisy" by Halfway to Hazard. **

The truth is in Lima, Ohio things don't change. Not the people, not the high school, not the cemetery.

Puck, now 22, stood over a small headstone, where six years ago he buried his high school sweet heart, his daughter's mother, his best friend, and the girl who changed his life. Quinn Fabray was the girl who had his heart from the moment he had set eyes on her, the girl who had given him the best gift in the world.

"Hey," Puck said. He still looked liked he did in high school (minus the Mohawk). "I'm sorry I haven't been here in so long, its just…its just so hard." He said was he began to sit down by the headstone.

"Guess what, this Lima loser, got himself a college degree," he said with a smile on his face. Quinn was the first one to see that he was going to be more than a Lima loser, the first one to believe in him.

"But you probably don't want to hear about me , you probably want to hear about little Q. I know you're probably going to kill me, because I know we agreed on Beth, but after…after you died, I umm, I thought Quinn was better for her. That way she would always know how much you loved her. And I really wish you a chance to meet her because she is incredible." Puck said smiling with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "She looks so much like you, and she is so tiny, but she is the toughest little thing, and she is smart, and kind, and funny, and her eyes make my heart melt, and her smile, I can't even begin to describe her smile. You would be so proud. Oh and guess what, she wants to be a cheerleader, that way she can do flips and be tossed in the air. That little girl has no fear. But its hard, because anytime she puts on that little cheerleading outfit, I see you." Puck wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"And its so hard, I thought it would be easier once she wasn't a baby anymore, but now, she is starting to ask questions about you. And sometimes she gets really mad at herself because she thinks you would still be here if it wasn't for her. And I don't know how to comfort her, those are the times she really needs a mom," Puck's lips began to quiver. "And I just try and do the best I can, but little girls really need their moms, and I know she really wishes you were still here."

"But everyone helps out a lot. Believe it or not, Rachel Berry, little Q loves more than almost anyone in the world," Puck said laughing. "And your mom is wrapped around her little finger. And Mercedes and Kurt spoil her to death. And Finn loves her like she was his own. And Brittany is pretty much her best friend, mostly because Brittany has the mind of a six year old. Oh I also forgot to tell you, we won nationals senior year, which was really bittersweet since you weren't there." Puck said as he took a deep breath.

"And I just really miss you." Puck said as all his emotion finally came out, he was crying hard. "Everyone seems to have moved on, and I just can't…and I can't even begin to thank you enough for the best gift ever," Puck said as he looked up to a little girl who was trying to climb a small tree a short distance away; he smiled.

"Quinny, come here monkey," Puck said as a little girl who was the spitting image of Quinn Fabray ran over to his arms. He lifted her into a hug.

"Daddy's is that where mommy," Quinn asked pointing down to headstone.

"Nope, that is just a small stone to help us remember mommy. Mommy is in heaven with Jesus," Puck said looking in his daughter's eyes.

"Daddy, are you sad cause you miss mommy," Quinn asked.

"Yeah sometimes Daddy gets really sad because he misses mommy, but then daddy looks at you, and that makes him really happy."

Please reviews would be amazing and greatly appreciated!


End file.
